Finding Legends
by KaidyBee
Summary: {Sort of an AU} North grew up listening to stories about the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and Jack Frost, and he strongly believed in all of them. When he got old enough to move out he set out with his new friend Pitch in search of these Legends.


**{ Hello! I was feeling unmotivated for my other fanfic I was writing, so I tried writing just a random story to help myself get back into it or get ideas, but I ended up making this cool story instead, haha oops! But I'm not sorry, this is turning out pretty cool so far. This will be a short story, so it's not going to be longer than 2 or 3 "chapters". None the less, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you for reading! }**

 **Finding Legends**

"Once upon a time there lived a boy named Jack Frost who lived deep in the forest outside of town. He was about fourteen years of age and lived by himself. No one in the village nearby knew too much about him except for his name, age, and that his house was more like a mansion. Every year at least one person from the village would go up to the mansion and ring the doorbell. Every year without fail, anyone who would do so never came back. One year no one went to the house afraid that they too would never come back. However, that winter became the worst one they had in years. They associated the winter with the strange boy and his mansion and over time it became custom for one villager to sacrifice themselves at the end of November to the mansion so that the village was safe from a bad winter. One by one the villagers would disappear, soon there were no more people left and a horrible winter fell upon the lands. Not even in summer did the winter stop, trapping it in a frozen hell for all eternity."

Many centuries later and the legend of Jack Frost and the cursed village would still be told to young children everywhere. Most of the children just enjoyed the story and saw it as just that, a story. Some children however, believed that the stories were true and that somewhere out there was a ghost village where it was always winter. There was one little boy in particular who strongly believed in the legend of Jack Frost and would continue to think about it long after he was old enough to move out of his house. His real name was lost, but most knew him as North. He would always fantasize about all the characters he heard about in the many stories he heard as a child. North spent most of his life trying to find proof of their existence, not only Jack Frost, but also those of the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. In his travels around the world, North meet a man who believed in the legends as much as he did. This man's name would only be referred to as Pitch. They formed a strong friendship almost immediately. In their travels they came across an odd island that was known by nearby islands as "Easter Island" the two went there to search out any clues that would suggest that the Easter Bunny might have called this place home at some point. However, the only thing they found there was an entire island without any trees and only a handful of mysterious statues to decorate the vast green wasteland. After that they could find no more leads on the Easter Bunny, so they decided to try to find the Tooth Palace. That search ended more fruitless than the first. Next they went for the village of eternal winter, and hopefully Jack Frost. They talked about it for days before a light bulb went on. What's the one place on earth that seemed to always be winter? The north and south poles! But which one should they search first? They wondered. The two friends agreed to go north first. There was no particular reason, except for the fact that it would make them laugh if Pitch and NORTH found one of the legends in the NORTH.

It had been a few months since they started searching the north and their supplies were running low. Just when they decided to turn back to Russia and call it quits, they came across an odd looking castle. They had almost over looked it completely with how encrusted with ice it was. Pitch was the first one to spot it, but he only saw misplaced lights. It wasn't until he pointed it out to North that they realized what they were seeing. Together they walked toward the giant building. It took most of an afternoon to reach the towering double doors that was kept oddly clear of ice. Hopeful, the two knocked on the door. Without even a creek, the right door opened inward letting the pair come inside. The entrance hall was decorated with ice blue that was etched in the wood beams and pillars. There was also a very long matching rug that ran down the middle and up the enormous staircase that split in two toward the top. There, they noticed a teenager with snow white hair standing at the platform between the split of the stairs. Pitch and North were speechless. When their eyes locked with the boy's brilliant blue ones, he started to walk to them in no particular hurry. Time didn't seem to work in this place. It felt like it took the boy a good minute or two to come to a stop about eight feet away from them, but for all they knew it could have taken an hour or more. Though no matter how long it did take, they never lost eye contact.

"Welcome" the boy spoke, his voice as soft as snow, "this is my castle, known as the North Pole. Please, make yourself feel at home."

"Are-are you-?"

"Jack Frost?" North finished.

The boy smiled "So, you two are believers as well are you."

 **{ So that was the first part! More should be coming soon, please let me know what you think! And once again**

 **Thank you for reading! }**


End file.
